Never Parted
by pikachumomma
Summary: Tom Riddle and Harry Potter have always been together. AU Verse. Tom and Harry are the same age.


It was a hot summer day and all of children were outside playing in the park, except for two, Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. They were sitting in the shade sharing a single scoop vanilla ice cream. Nobody disturbed them, nobody taunted them, and NO ONE tried to take their ice cream. They had all learned not to ever associate with them since sweet (not really) little (huge) Timmy asked (demanded) if they would share (eat it all to himself). Harry and Tom stopped licking their ice cream and looked at each other. Smirking they turned back to Timmy, they hissed in unknown language and 'little' Timmy walked away and walked in front of a car. After that no approached or talked to them. They couldn't arrest the two boys since they did nothing but eat their ice cream. After Harry and Tom had finished their single scoop of ice cream, for an unknown reason Tom always had a little dribble of ice cream on the corner of his mouth, and Harry would always lick it up. Tom never questioned it as he took it as a sign love from his companion. When dusk approached, the two boys would split up, Harry going back to his horrible relatives and Tom back to the disgusting orphanage.

As fall and later winter approached, one could still find Harry and Tom beneath their favorite tree sharing a different treat, hot chocolate. It was as the same with their ice cream; no body tried to take or tried to talk to them. Just as the ice cream, Tom had a little dribble on the side of his mouth and Harry would lick it up, Tom treasuring the familiar action between the two.

The two boys would talk about anything and everything, from how they were going to escape their wretched lives and live together; to how Tom would conquer the world with Harry right beside him helping him and protecting him.

"Harry if I was to take over the world, how would you respond?" Tom asked casually with a fleeting glance to his companion as their ice cream slowly melted waiting for his companion's answer.

"I would say first take over England and Europe first, then the world," Harry replied liking his side of the ice cream.

"You would just give me advice?" Tom questioned feeling sad and hurt at the answer but he didn't show it. It hurt to think that his friend wouldn't be there with him or help him.

"Of course I wouldn't just give you advice; I would be right there beside you. Just like in everything we do," Harry told him with an eye roll and a fond smile.

"Together," Tom whispered feeling happy that Harry would beside him. Harry was the only one that mattered to Tom.

"Forever," Harry answered with a definite nod and took an extra swipe of ice cream from Tom's side of the ice cream that was melting and Tom cuffed him gently on the side of the head while smiling softly at his companion.

As the seasons passed, the two plotted and schemed so it had been luck or fate that they had been seated beneath their tree when their opportunity arose and they took it with both hands without a single glance back. Their Hogwarts letter came and it was even address to them separately but the address was stated as "Oak Tree in Surrey England". The letter contain their acceptance to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the letter telling them briefly about magic as well as list of materials and a separate letter telling them how to get to Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾ .

Tom and Harry were excited since there were other people out there that could do what they could do with their power and they would have a chance learn more. Tom wore a small smile while Harry had a huge grin, they were going to have a place in the world. They would belong somewhere just like they belonged to each other. So when they finished their ice cream, Tom with the same little dribble and Harry lapping it up, they set off to find this Diagon Alley.

When they finally made it to the Alley, the first thing they did was search for bank. Tom had been watching people and had seen a different currency been using. Harry had been the one to spot Gringotts. He grabbed Tom's hand and led him to it.

It had been to Harry's shock and Tom's amusement that Harry had several vaults filled with gold that his parents had left for him as the goblin explain before taking them down to Harry's vault. Harry and Tom stood and looked at all of the gold.

Harry, eyes bright, turned to Tom and said "We will be able to escape our living arrangements now during our school breaks."

Tom looked at Harry sadly and replied, "This is your money Harry you don't have to share it with me."

If there was one person that Tom cared about and would never manipulate nor cheat, it was Harry. Harry for the most part was the main reason Tom continued to struggle in this dreary life, striving to become someone worthy for his companion.

Harry rolled his green eyes, "Do you remember what I first said about our ice cream?"

"Yes, you said, 'We're friends, best friends. Best friends share everything.'" Tom quoted, "But we were little fools just wishing for friendship."

Harry walked closer and wrapped Tom into a comforting hug and said, "You are mine, and I'm sharing with you."

Tom was about to protest when Harry teased, "Unless you want second hand clothes and school supplies, shut up."

Tom mouth snapped closed glaring at his Harry while Harry smirked knowing he had won. Tom was a proud person and he was proud of his Harry, even though Harry had played him he was pleased that Harry had claimed him as his own. He didn't know why though.

They stayed the rest of the summer at the Leaky Cauldron reading through multitudes of books that Tom had insisted upon buying so they could be familiar this new world they were entering and had their customary ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour every day even though they could afford separate ones, there was still a closeness and comfort when a sharing an ice cream that they didn't want to give up, especially in this new strange world.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry was in open mouth awe while Tom's eyes were wide open in awe, staring at everything in amazement. When it was time to be sorted, Harry was before Tom making his to the stool where the ancient hat rested waiting for the next wizard or witch to judge and Tom was nervous, even though no one but Harry could tell. He was nervous that they were going to be separated. If there was one thing in his life that Tom couldn't handle it was to be without his Harry. He noted that Harry was sorted into Slytherin which Tom believed that to be a good thing, from what he had read Tom was going to be in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. So his hopes of being with his companion increased marginally as he watch Harry move to the side waiting for him.

"Move along Mr. Potter," McGongnall said making a shooing motion towards the silver and green table.

"No thank you ma'am, I'm waiting for my friend," Harry replied evenly with a tilt of his head. Tom smiled at the courteous and polite tone his companion often took in the company of others.

"You must go sit with your housemates," She tried again leveling a glare at the first year.

"I will when my friend can accompany me," Harry told her standing his ground meeting her gaze equally without fear.

"I must insist you go sit," She demanded taking a step closer as if she were going to escort him to the table.

"When my friend is with me, we will go sit," Harry stated firmly and his eye's flashed dangerously belying the hidden power. And Minerva huffed and continued on with the sorting, knowing that she had just lost to a first year.

Tom was shocked and unbelievably happy that his Harry had stood toe to toe with the teacher for him and was waiting for him. Tom also felt a wee bit ashamed at himself. He knew that if he would have been sorted first he would have went and sat at the table, eyes downcast knowing that Harry would be separated from him. When it was Tom's turn to be sorted he sat down on the stool and waited to be sorted.

_Ah you are the young man that Harry was talking about._

Tom was confused and called out in his mind, 'who are you? And how do you know Harry?'

_I'm the sorting hat and I talked with him as well, actually he threatened me, technicalities though. Well I know where to put you. Slytherin. And don't worry Tom, even if Harry hadn't threatened me, you still would have gone into Slytherin, you have the mind for it._

Tom just took off the hat and walked over to Harry amazed that they were in the same house, his fears unfounded and they sat down to together enjoying the feast and making acquaintances. Tom knew in order to succeed anywhere that they would need contacts; from the politics and etiquette books as well as Hogwarts: A History advised that Slytherin would be the best place to begin as other Syltherins shared the same ambitious nature as well.

As they followed their Prefect to their dorms, they learned that it was only two per dorm; which suited them perfectly as they did not want to room any other besides themselves and Harry glared at any who dared to approach into submission silently staking his territory. Tom smiled gently at his protective companion as a warm fluttering feeling filled his body. Entering their dorm room, Harry spoke out loud that he wished for some ice cream to celebrate and with a pop a double scoop vanilla ice cream on cone appeared. With a happy grin Harry plucked it from the air and beckoned his friend to his bed and the two sat down together and ate their treat where once again Tom had a little dribble and Harry licked it up firmly stating in his actions that they were here together, and nothing was going to change that. Tom smiled as he understood the hidden message.

For the next seven years of their magical schooling you couldn't separate Harry and Tom. They could be found in the library studying anything and everything that they could get their hands knowing that they would need the knowledge for later on in their life. When Harry made the house quidditch team his second year, Tom would sit in the stands watching Harry while working on his homework. Most of the students were envious of the bond Harry and Tom shared since you couldn't separate them, their loyalty was to each other was the first reason for envious looks, the second was that they had the top marks in their year, every year, with Tom being in the first spot with Harry immediately after. Third they were always dressed nicely and well mannered. They were also well informed of all of the political drama. The teachers adored the duo with their polite manners and hardworking ethics. When they met a few of the Slytherins' parents at Christmas balls and other formal events, due to Harry being heir to Potter and Gryffindor while Tom was heir to Slytherin, the pair had charmed the parents as well with their charming attitudes and polite mannerism often hearing that the parents wished their own children could as well-behaved as them.

It was during their fourth year when their close friendship changed. It was during a quidditch match with high winds and raining just enough to make things slippery. Tom was sitting in his usual seat in the stands watching his Harry chase the snitch and finally catching it when a stray bludger had smashed its way into his broom causing it spin dangerously in downward spiral. Tom's heart stopped beating when Harry lost his grip and fell to the grounds hitting his head on ground rendering him unconscious by time the ref made to him and Tom's breath had constricted when he saw Harry's limp form being carted off to the hospital wing. It had taken a moment to gather himself enough to brush off the eager schoolmates before hastening to the infirmary. He didn't need anyone but Harry who was currently unconscious.

Six hours later of sitting by Harry's side and thinking of what could have happen and realizing that he deeply loved Harry and needed Harry by him always now that Harry was separated from him even if it was only temporary. He had always known that Harry was his but he was now realizing to what extent. That Harry was his life and he could never function without his green-eyed companion.

Tom had fallen into a light nap gripping Harry's hand afraid that if he let go that Harry would slip away from him and never awaken. Never to see those green eyes shine with pleasure when Tom complimented him or the annoyed eye-roll when Tom started obsessing over something trivial. Never to feel the warm arm around his shoulders or indulging in ice-cream treats. Such thoughts consumed his dreams causing him to abruptly waken in panic.

As his mind became clear from sleep Tom first noticed that he has warm and comfortable, second was that he wasn't in the hospital wing. He was in his own bed snuggled up next to his Harry who was wake staring at him with something in his eyes.

"Hi Tom," Harry said with a pleased little grin eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Don't you hi me Potter! You were unconscious for at least six hours! I told you quidditch was a stupid and dangerous sport," Tom yelled dreams forgotten as he realized Harry was awake, he was also feeling deliciously happy that his Harry being awake meant that he wouldn't be leaving him behind.

Harry must have saw through Tom and knew what he was thinking since Harry responded by calmly taking Tom's face in his face and said fiercely, "I won't be leaving you Tom, ever."

Tom stared at Harry trying to figure out how he knew and how Harry knew him so well when at times he didn't even know himself? He was startled when Harry suddenly asked for an ice cream.

"Why are we eating ice cream?" Tom asked confused and feeling cold and lonely without those warm calloused hands as Harry removed his hands from Tom's face to hold their customary ice cream cone.

"To celebrate me getting out of the hospital and still winning the game," Harry told him licking the ice cream rather lavishly with his tongue stirring something deep within Tom.

"We are celebrating your stubborn stupidity on continuing a useless sport?" Tom asked trying to sound flippant to cover his nervousness of his Harry being in reckless danger.

"Yep, aren't you going to help me eat our treat?" Harry questioned holding the cone out for Tom to lick and Tom just smirked, and started to enjoy their treat relishing the fact that Harry hadn't left him alone in this dark world.

At the end of the treat it wasn't Tom who had a dribble of ice cream but Harry. Tom didn't hesitate to lick the last little bit of their treat, returning the gesture from all of the previous times hoping to express to Harry that he loved him through his action as he couldn't say it out loud. Harry understood the message being conveyed and offered his own chaste kiss to Tom's soft lips. Smiling softly as Harry pulled back, Tom knew that Harry reciprocated his feelings. If people noticed that the Slytherin Duo was closer than ever and that Harry's eyes shined happier and his touches seemed to linger more or Tom had a slight bounce in his step and shifted so he was closer to Harry, no one commented as they wished to remain alive and whole. They learned from the last time someone commented on their closeness and the way Harry and Tom systematically tore into the sixth year's self-esteem was incredible and fear-inspiring.

It was during their fifth year when another life changing moment came about. They were sharing their customary ice cream after finishing the rather effortless O.W.L. tests in their dorm room talking about how easy the test questions were as they finished their cold treat a dribble of ice cream was left upon the corner of Tom's mouth and on the opposite side of Harry's mouth. They were both leaning in to lick the last bit of the sweet treat off of each other as their lips met. Since that fateful night neither boy had kissed each other, rather instead they had been holding hands and cuddling on each other's bed after their simple homework was finish or after a particular trying Quidditch game. So when their mouths met for a second time a rather shocking and delicious feeling was wrought upon the boys. As they moved closer together the gentle and teasing kiss slowly turned passionate and arousing. As Harry brought their bodies even closer as he pushed Tom down upon the bed, grinning when he heard Tom gasp as their erections met. His grin became a smirk as Harry kept their lengths together brushing and grinding bringing forth little gasps and moans from his beloved.

Harry wrenched his lips from Tom's to move downward, brushing little kisses along the way while fumbling with the opening of Tom's pants. Finally open Harry slide his hand into Tom's underwear gripping Tom's length and lavishly stroked bringing Tom closer to the edge. As Harry reclaimed Tom's lips and bit down on the lower lip it was the final push as Tom came into his hand crying out his name.

Unknown to Tom that Harry, while not as book smart as Tom, had been studying up on what he had been feeling. Harry since the first ice cream had known that Tom was his. It didn't matter that no one else talked to them or that they were different. It didn't matter that Tom had sneered at him upon first meeting. Harry knew Tom was his.

As they grew older, Harry understood their feelings and emotions and sought further knowledge about their bond. As he learned, Harry had to slowly guide his Tom through it all. Harry knew that his beloved was intelligent in many things, but when it came to himself, Tom was clueless. He knew that last year when Tom had reciprocated the action of licking the ice cream that Tom was beginning to comprehend a little of what Harry was feeling and saying when Harry had done the previous action. But Harry knew he needed to be patient and work Tom up to this point. Otherwise he would have frightened his beloved away. Harry knew that he rushed his love tonight, but he couldn't regret it. Seeing his love in the throes of passion was enough to send him climaxing as well.

That night he held Tom in his arms tightly sending a message that he was never letting go. He knew when Tom was starting to feel self conscious about what they just did when he began to little squirm here and there and the tensing but Harry simply and calmly said, "Do not fret dear one, I know. And I can wait until you are ready. Just never leave me," and place a gentle kiss on Tom's forehead.

The next morning Tom had been a little shy around his Harry. When Tom awoke in Harry's bed naked with an equally naked Harry curled around him protectively, he didn't quite know what to do. Sure they had slept in the same bed before and instinctively sought each warmth but there had always been the layer of clothing and never so intimately curled. Tom admitted to himself that it was quite comforting and relaxing and that Harry obviously approved of the position if the memories from the previous night were to go by. His cheeks tinted pink at the thought of Harry seeing him in one of most vulnerable and exposed moments but there was no one who Tom would have rather had. If he couldn't let go and be vulnerable in front of his Harry who has been with him since forever, who matched his intelligence and power, then who?

Shifting to a sitting position that allowed Tom to gaze down on his lover? They had shared a kiss a year ago and they often sought comfort from each other. They were already partners, companions, friends, family…so why not lovers, as well? Tom smiled softly as he brushed his soft fingertips across his lovers face, tracing his eyebrows, down to the straight nose to those pale lips. As Tom cocked his head, he truly studied his Harry and managed a small smirk when he thought about how Harry finally caught up to his height. Usually Tom was always an inch or two taller than Harry, but in these past couple of months Harry had caught up to him. He also noticed that Harry seemed to thicker than his own willowy frame.

As he skimmed his fingers down the bare shoulder, Harry shifted and his eyes fluttered open, freezing Tom in mid stroked. Withdrawing his roaming fingers, Tom made to get up when Harry caught him by the waist and pulled him down, somewhat beneath his lover.

"Good morning Tom," Harry greeted him pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Morning Harry," Tom replied softly not meeting Harry's eyes.

"You were magnificent last night, dear one," Harry whispered, his nose skimming across Tom's jaw while his warm breath tickled Tom's neck and smiling at the small hitch in the breath.

"Are you still mine, Tom?" Harry asked moving to look his partner in the eye.

Tom gazed steadily if shyly back answering, "As if I would want anyone else."

Harry gave a blinding smile as leaned in for breathtaking kiss. As he pulled back, Harry saw the dazed look and pressed a small kiss to Tom's temple, before reminding Tom that they had a meeting in the restricted section with the defense teacher about magical tattoos.

As school let out for summer break, Harry and Tom were back at their apartment in Diagon Alley that they have bought last year due to the machinations of wills that left them both adults in legal sense, before they had just rented a room from Tom, the barkeep.

In their sanctuary away from prying eyes, beneath layers and layers of wards, Tom and Harry were in deep discussion with books strewn about and parchment littering the ground.

"If we do this than we really will need most if not all of Wizengamot," Harry commented running a hand through his unruly locks.

"I know Harry, hence the reason why we have made acquaintances with all of Slytherin and some Ravenclaws. We have the power, why not help the Wizarding World keep her history and traditions?" Tom explained after rolling his eyes.

Harry seemed deep in thought and Tom wanted nothing more than to slip into his arms, to be held close and enjoy the comfort that it brought, but this was important, something that he needed Harry's full support with to continue, because something needed to change as Tom could see that magic was growing weaker.

"Dumbledore is going to fight us on this," Harry finally said slumping into a chair. He never liked the old fool who looked at his Tom with dislike and distrust.

"He is no match for us, love," Tom knew Harry was with him all the way, he just needed Harry to become as passionate about as he was.

Harry was silent and Tom fidgeted. A fair amount of this plan depended on Harry's attitude. If he wasn't fully in support of it, later on his opinions could be swayed.

Something must have made up Harry's mind as Tom knew the moment that Harry was whole-heartedly invested as Harry spoke, "Let's change the World."

Tom would have loved to have rushed and jumped into Harry's lap but he was still unsure how to act after their intimate moment last spring. He didn't know what was acceptable as he had never given thought to the human intricacies of sexual pleasure. He relied on Harry for that as his mind was often on other things with so much knowledge and spells to learn.

Tom knew his Harry was taking things at his place, sometimes though his wished Harry would just take the lead in this part of their life. He knew Harry is his equal but in public they had decided to let Tom take the front as Tom could weave through people and gain their undying loyalty with a few well-placed words whereas Harry was better at demonstrating whether with his power or actions. Together they were flawless thanks to Tom planning but here in their home, Tom was floundering not knowing what to say or how to act, or how to show his love for his companion. Their cuddles never changed and neither did their ice cream/hot coco rituals but Tom didn't know if he should express his physical desires to caress and kiss whenever instead reciprocating whenever Harry needed to embrace him.

Tom had been lost in thought that he didn't notice when his Harry had moved until Harry was right in front of him, with his thumb smoothing Tom's bottom lip.

"What has you so far away dear one?" Harry asked letting his tone be a mixture of concern and arousal.

"Why do you hold back?" Tom returned staring into those emerald eyes.

Tom watched his beloved's eyes search his own for something before Harry answered, "I do not want to lose you. If I could I would bind myself to you."

Tom trembled at the spoken words, "I would as well."

Harry smiled breathtakingly and gathered Tom into his arms, his voice caressing Tom's heart and mind, "Should I take the lead when we are alone? Show you what we could be like together? Hold you always in my arms and show you love and tenderness; show you how much you affect me? How much you belong to me?"

Tom closed his eyes and nodded wrapping his own arms around Harry.

"My dear one, how long have you been conflicted with your physical desires?" Harry whispered nuzzling Tom's neck.

"Since this past spring," a came the whispered reply.

Harry tightened his hold, "I am sorry Tom. I just wanted to give you time and go at your pace."

"Don't be."

Tom was lifted into Harry's arms with his own wrapped around his companion's neck as Harry carried them to their bedroom. Tom was gently set upon the bed on his back with Harry looming over him. Instead of feeling caged or cornered, Tom felt loved and protected.

Harry's fingers shook slightly as he gazed at his beloved seeing Tom open and vulnerable only to him, only for him. He has waited for this day. Ever since he began to understand his feelings of wanting Tom close and the jealous that plagued him whenever a classmate strayed too close to his beloved Tom. Carefully resting his larger body on Tom's, Harry paused for a moment savoring the feel as he gently licked the side of his love's mouth before claiming it, dominating it, letting Tom know that he was Harry's. There would be no one else, there would be no separation. Only them. Anyone who would try to separate would have a haste death.

Epilogue…

Lord Voldemort stood proudly displaying intelligence and power as he watched the destruction of the 'Light' Faction who pitted themselves against Lord Voldemort who didn't believe that magic was dying, saying it was Pureblood supremacy. It was only a fourth the Magical population that stood against him and his second. There was no distinct separation against Purebloods and Mudbloods; only those who wished to fully submerge into their magical ancestry and stand for what they believe in. They were all working toward a common goal. Restoration of Magic.

Dumbledore had always disliked Voldemort from when he was a first year new the magical world to now, where he was the rightful leader of magic populace. He had sensed a darkness in Tom and had never encouraged it. In fact he sought ways to stunt it. He had wished he could have separated Tom from Harry who showed absolute loyalty but never could get close enough to even whisper words of doubt and hidden deep down, Dumbledore knew if Harry was separated from Tom, there would be no stopping the Darkness from growing. But now as Dumbledore was knelt before Tom pleading for mercy for his pawns he had sacrificed to remain in power and to keep the balance tipped to the light rather than neutral as it should have been.

"Please Tom, stop this madness," Dumbledore pleaded as the Weasely family were killed off to the left, one of his most loyal pawns.

"No, those who fought against me now will only do so in the future," Voldemort replied evenly scanning the battlefield, eyes searching for someone.

Dumbledore closed his eyes against the morbid scene before deciding to use a different tactic as he had noticed earlier a lack of Harry Potter near Voldemort's side as well as his mystery second in command.

"See Harry has abandoned you, so has your Second. They have seen the light in this madness and have left you! Why can't you see that you are the one destroying magic?" Dumbledore desperately argued, trying to unnerve Tom Riddle. He knew that Tom needed Harry and maybe Harry leaving Tom was what brought this madness on. Perhaps Tom could beg forgiveness and Harry could return.

Dumbledore saw Tom's eye twitch before a splatter of red splashed onto Tom's face right before he felt something pierce his chest and he began to grow cold as he vision slowly faded. A soft but menacing voice whispered into his ear, "I would never leave my bonded, nothing in this world nor the next could tempt me away from him."

Dumbledore saw in his graying vision a man, Voldemort's Second signified by matte black mask with two silver twining snakes on the side, stand beside the Dark Lord and removed his mask revealing Harry Potter. As he choked on his blood, Dumbledore stared as Harry licked at the crimson drop that landed on the Dark Lord's face as Tom grinned savagely while slightly leaning into the lapping tongue.

"You were wrong senile fool; Harry was the one who helped to construct it," Voldemort smugly told the dying man as Dumbledore slumped forward drawing his final breath.

The Dark was victorious as they tipped the scales back to their natural state, Wizarding heritage was restored and Harry never strayed from Tom's side and when Death sought the bonded pair, neither were afraid as they had experience all what that life had to offer; they departed together ready to conquer the next adventure that awaited them.

**AN – Hope you liked it. I know I should be working on my other stories but they all have me sorted stumped and I've been without internet. My apologies and hope this soothes some irritation.**


End file.
